world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121513-Beau-Tlaloc
03:49 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began pestering chessAficionado CA at 15:49 -- 03:49 CA: oh, hello Tlaloc... 03:50 GT: Hey 03:50 CA: how are you?... 03:50 GT: I'm fine I guexx 03:50 GT: But Joxxik ix all crazy and bleh and there'x tonx of fighting 03:51 CA: Why am I not suprised?... 03:51 GT: We're a horrible team, haha 03:51 CA: oh hold on, the reminds me... 03:51 GT: It'x not my fault thix time I xwear! 03:51 CA: Jossik contacted me asking about you... 03:52 CA: said if I heard from you... 03:52 CA: do you know why?... 03:52 GT: No 03:52 CA: weird... 03:53 CA: perhaps it was because of what happened with Ryspor... 03:53 GT: Yea, he really beat himxelf up about that 03:53 CA: you're teling me... 03:53 CA: he was all dramatic... 03:53 CA: "I'll never see you agaiiin"... 03:53 GT: He takex everything too xeriouxly! Even Ryxpor forgivex him! 03:54 CA: I don't blame him though... 03:54 CA: there's a lot of pressure on us all right now... 03:54 GT: Why 03:54 GT: He didn't have any prexxure on him 03:54 CA: Really?... 03:55 CA: You get torn out of your world, and forced to participate in this game... 03:55 CA: that's a lot of stress... 03:55 GT: Well, that I mean, yea 03:55 CA: Plus, he's entrance was a particurally rough one... 03:55 GT: But Joxxik makex up alot of hix own problemx 03:56 CA: Does he?... 03:56 GT: He valuex otherx opinionx of him too much, and he alwayx feelx like he hax to punixh himxelf whenever he doex xomething wrong 03:58 CA: Has he done anything else that might explain this behavior, it seems rather dramatic... 03:58 GT: Not really... 03:59 GT: I mean, he did fuck Ryxpor up kinda bad 03:59 GT: But he'x ok now 03:59 CA: I see... 04:00 GT: How are thingx going for you, by the way 04:00 CA: well... 04:00 CA: I apparantly almost died... 04:00 CA: and I failed at protecting my friends... 04:00 GT: Kikate'x land ix fucking awexome, itx a gaint party and there'x gold wallx and xtuff, you'd like it 04:01 GT: What? 04:01 CA: so all in all, pretty bad... 04:01 GT: 8:( 04:01 GT: What happened? 04:01 CA: Well... 04:01 CA: we found a smokestack... 04:01 CA: and there was a lot of fire... 04:01 CA: then an imp was flying at me... 04:02 CA: Then, from what I was told, I was hurt pretty bad... 04:02 CA: and I was bleeding a lot... 04:02 GT: Wow, you don't even remember? 04:02 CA: Im getting to that... 04:02 CA: then a bunch of stuff happened... 04:02 CA: and Kate used time magic on me to rewind me to before I was hurt... 04:03 CA: so I have no memory of anything after I was wounded... 04:03 GT: Woa 04:03 GT: That'x amazing! 04:04 CA: but then Sami got really hurt... 04:04 CA: and I was supposed to be protecting her... 04:05 GT: Xami'x the one who typex in blue, right? 04:05 CA: yes... 04:05 GT: Xhe'x pretty cool 04:05 GT: But couldn't Kate heal her with time power like xhe did for you? 04:05 CA: Sami isn't here... 04:06 CA: then the oracle took her away to heal her... 04:07 GT: What happened to her? 04:07 CA: From what I gather... 04:07 CA: Broken leg, and bad burns... 04:08 GT: Oh fuck 04:08 GT: What kind of impx were you fighting!? 04:08 GT: Damn 04:08 CA: crowtantulas... 04:09 GT: Were they actually the xize of crowx/tarantulax? 04:09 CA: no... 04:10 CA: they were the size of imps... 04:10 GT: That'x horrifying 04:10 GT: Fuck bugx, you know? 04:11 CA: tell me about it... 04:11 GT: But you guyx won right. Where are you now? 04:11 CA: in a big room... 04:11 CA: it's very loud... 04:11 CA: we're all on this giant table... 04:12 GT: Weird 04:12 GT: How giant are we talking? 04:12 CA: Jack and the BeanStalk Giant furniture big... 04:13 GT: Ix there a giant? 04:13 CA: si... 04:13 GT: Pleaxe tell me he'x nice 04:13 CA: he seems nice... 04:14 CA: he is focused on his work... 04:14 GT: Which ix? 04:14 CA: forging... 04:15 GT: It muxt be pretty hot in there 04:15 CA: yeah... 04:15 GT: Are you xtill wearing your ballgown? 04:16 CA: no... 04:16 CA: im wearing a black and white scholl girl uniform... 04:17 GT: Aw 04:17 GT: Do you xtill have it? 04:17 CA: yes... 04:17 CA: but I cant use it... 04:17 CA: as I've used it in alchemization... 04:17 GT: What'x that? 04:18 CA: you dont know about alchemization?... 04:18 CA: I thought it was common knowledge by now... 04:18 GT: Well, nobody ever tellx me anything! 04:18 CA: its when you combine items to make better items... 04:19 GT: How many can you combine? Ix there a xpecial procexx or xomething 04:19 -- chessAficionado CA explains the alcemization process -- 04:20 -- greatTenochtitlan GT kinda gets it -- 04:21 GT: Well, that'x pretty cool actually 04:22 GT: Xo what did you fuxe your drexx with? I never got to xee you in it 8:( 04:22 CA: a scythe... 04:22 CA: I made a pretty sweet dress... 04:23 CA: I think it took the abstract meaning of a scythe... 04:23 CA: as in the grim reaper... 04:24 GT: Clever girl 04:25 GT: Tell Xami that xhe'x a badaxx 04:25 CA: I already did... 04:25 GT: Xee you later Beau<3 04:25 CA: hey... 04:25 CA: no hearts... 04:26 CA: we broke up rememebr... 04:26 CA: I'm sorry, but I don't want you getting ideas in your head... 04:26 GT: How can you even xay that! 04:26 CA: you'll just get hurt more... 04:26 GT: We never even met Beau! 04:26 GT: It'x not like that wax a real relationxhip in the firxt place! 04:27 CA: How can you say that... 04:27 CA: goodbye Tlaloc... 04:27 CA: I'll speak to you later, maybe... 04:28 GT: 8:( 04:28 GT: Bye 04:28 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 16:28 --